


Learning the Rules

by PattRose



Series: The Rules Series [2]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Feelings, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russ has many things to teach a hurt and broken Milt.  Thank goodness Milt is a fast learner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning the Rules

Learning the Rules  
By PattRose

 

Milt was still just lying around in the hospital bed, feeling sorry for himself, but also feeling sorry for the man that shot him. After all, Milt had basically killed his son. Milt understood why he wanted to kill him. If Milt had a child, he would want to kill that man that tempted his son or daughter too. 

Russ had taken the week off and was going to take Milt to Russ’s house to recuperate. Milt should be thrilled, but he hated seeing the shrink each day and that was part of the deal. Milt couldn’t be released from the hospital until he agreed to the shrink five days a week for two weeks. Then once a week after that. The shrink was good, Milt just hated going over things every day, like it had never been discussed before. Milt knew what he had done wrong, that should be the end of it, but this shrink felt differently. 

Russ walked into the room, wearing a huge smile and he was clean shaven. It made Milt smile immediately. 

“How are you feeling? Ready to go home?” Russ asked. 

“I’m more than ready to go home and I feel really good. Did you bring me some clothing for me to wear?” 

“No Milt, I figured you could wear the scrubs home,” Russ teased as he handed the bag to Milt with everything he would need in it. 

“Thanks, Russ. You’ve gone above and beyond your call of duty here.”

“Just shut up and get dressed. We’re leaving this place, finally.” 

Milt smiled at the shut up remark, thinking his life was going to get back to normal. While he was in the bathroom, he wondered if his life would indeed get back to normal or he would need help forever. He smiled at what Russ had picked out for him to wear. Milt never would have worn that shirt with those pants. Milt realized, he didn’t have time to be picky. Russ was there for him day and night. And now Russ had a room all fixed up at his place for him to sleep. _Why am I dreading leaving this place?_

He walked out and Russ said, “Okay, I can tell by the way you are looking at me I didn’t do a good job picking something out for you to wear. I think you look great, Milt.”

“Russ, I feel great too. You did a good job picking them out. Stop worrying. Am I signed out yet?”

“The doctor is coming in to check you out one more time. Then we’ll leave for good. How are you doing, Milt?”

“Stop asking me that. I’m fine. I’m damaged, but I’ll get better. I won’t if everyone walks on egg shells.”

Doctor Spenser walked in and said, “Let me have a look at your dressing.” He made Milt take his shirt off and checked him all out. 

“Keep the dressing clean and dry for about another week and then you can take the dressing off completely.”

“Thank you for everything, Doc,” Milt said, truthfully. 

“Don’t make me regret letting you out so soon.” The Doctor Spenser turned to Russ and said, “Take very good care of him. We’re all counting on you.”

“I will. He’s in good hands,” Russ answered. 

They brought a wheelchair into the room and Milt fussed about being taken out in that, but Russ gave him the evil eye and Milt sat down and shut up. 

*

The drive home was very quiet. Milt was leaning on the window of Russ’s car, thinking. 

Russ couldn’t stand the silence anymore and asked, “What’s on your mind right now?”

“The fact that I have to go to a shrink every day for two weeks, bugs me. I think it’s overkill.”

“Milt, it’s the only way you can get your job back. It’s the only thing that might keep you alive.”

“Russ, stop worrying about me. I’m going to be fine. I’m just feeling sorry for myself and for those I hurt.”

“It’s called depression, Milt and we will all worry until there is nothing left to worry about. Oh before I forget, Meredith called and said she’d like to drop by and see you. I told her she had to call me back and see if you were up to visitors.”

“That’s fine. I’m just a little damaged, Russ. I’m going to work hard at this and get myself back in shape. And speaking of shape, the doctor said I can’t run for a month. Do you believe it?”

“Yeah, I believe it. You’ve got a bullet wound in you. It takes time. We’ll walk the neighborhood every day, how does that sound? The doctor said you could walk for short distances.”

“That would be great. I like to keep in shape,” Milt confessed. 

“DUH!” 

Both men laughed. 

*

Once in the house, Russ showed Milt his room and got him settled in there. When Milt came walking out he had changed into some things that Russ had brought over. 

Russ smiled. “You do have a knack for knowing just what to wear and how to wear it. You look great, Milt.”

“Thanks. Should we go somewhere for lunch before my appointment this afternoon? Oh shit, I don’t have a car to drive.”

“You can take mine. I’ll cook us dinner while you’re at your appointment.”

“Russ, why are you being so nice to me?”

Russ thought on that for a moment and said, “Because you’re not. You’re being so hard on yourself that I felt like you needed someone in your corner.”

“I have some work to do on me, I guess. Thanks for everything, Russ.”

“Let’s make sandwiches before you leave. I’ve got all of the food in the fridge.”

*

When Milt came walking in after his appointment, Russ couldn’t tell if things had gone well or not. “How did it go, Milt?”

“I’m supposed to keep this journal and write my feelings after each session, so I’m going to go in my room and do that. I’ll see you later.” Milt walked off and once inside closed the door behind him. 

Milt leaned against the door and felt the tears coming. It had been a tough session. They had gone over everything that Milt had done to these kids and Milt was having a hard time. He didn’t intend to write down anything in the book. It just wasn’t something he felt he needed to do. 

Russ knocked on the door and said, “Hey can I come in?”

Milt wiped his eyes and sat on the bed. “It’s your house, Russ.”

Russ walked in and saw Milt looking sadder than he’d ever seen him look. “I thought maybe you needed a friend.”

And the tears started again. Milt was so embarrassed that he was doing this. 

Russ sat down next to him and hugged him close. “Things do get better, Milt, but it takes time. And it hurts on the way there. Get your journal out and start putting down how you really feel.”

“You’ve kept a journal?”

Russ smiled. “Many years ago. Now I think I’m too tough for one. It’s a good thing. Write how you feel and you’ll feel a little better each day.”

“And you’re just going to hang out at the house while I do this? And be here for me every time I lose it?”

“Those are part of the rules, Milt. Now, just get better. You’re stuck with me. I have the next three weeks off. Just tell me if I get into your space too much, but also know that you can call on me for anything. All you have to do is yell.”

“Thank you for everything you’re doing, Russ.”

Russ walked out and left Milt writing in his journal. Milt found himself writing about Russ and his new feelings for him. He had no right to have those feelings, but yet, there they were. As if he didn’t have enough on his plate already. Milt knew that he needed to learn more about these rules of friendship. Milt wasn’t familiar with them at all. He would have to see how he did after each of the sessions and go from there. 

TBC


End file.
